His Precious Drawing
by Inhumane Side
Summary: The day Jamie woke up after the defeat of Pitch and Jack as an official Guardian. Both of them are having a lot of fun but it's also their last snow day together as spring slowly approach Burgess.
1. Last Snow Day

**Edited: April 11, 2013.**

* * *

Jamie Bennett, the first believer of Jack Frost, woke up in his comfy bed this late morning. "How did I get here?" He mumbled to himself and all that happened last night and earlier this morning came back to him.

Believing in Jack, helping the Guardians defeat Pitch, the Boogeyman, and saying goodbye to Jack as he became an official Guardian, the Guardian of Fun. The brunette smiled to himself as he threw off the blanket entangled with his body and jumped out of his bed, heading towards the window to see the start of spring. There was still snow covering the town and Jamie knew that Jack was here earlier to bring the last snow day for all of them.

Enjoying the last day he's gonna wear his jacket and hat, the brown-eyed boy practically murdered his door as he went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning mum!" He cheerfully greeted as his beautiful mother flipped the last one of her delicious pancakes. "Morning Jamie!" Mrs. Bennett replied to his son with equal enthusiasm. She was happy to see her son enjoy his childhood as much as he could.

Jamie quickly devour his pancakes and was talking nonstop about his little adventure last night. His mother smiled and pat the boy's head as she head to the groceries, leaving Sophie under the care of her older brother. She knew that Jamie is responsible enough not to burn down the house or anything.

The doting woman kissed her children goodbye and started the engine of her old blue car. The grin of the 8-year-old grew as he thrusted outside his house, locking the front door behind him. Sophie was there beside him, wearing a huge green sweater sewn with a white rabbit pattern, striped pink leggings and brown boots. Her light pink wings are still intact on her back and Jamie tried to find his friends.

* * *

Jack Frost was back in Burgess, bringing the last snow day for the kids as spring slowly approach. He spotted Jamie, holding Sophie with his right hand. "Jamie!" The winter spirit waved and the boy let out a cheerful smile. Both the siblings run to Jack's open arms and the winter spirit engulfed the two with a chilly embrace.

"Hey kiddos! Ready for a snowball fight?" The hellion asked and let the snowball fight begin! Everyone shrieked in surprise as a snowball hit their faces. Jamie let out a excited laugh and everyone started forming balls of snow, throwing it at each other.

They had an awesome snow day with Jack and the Guardian wouldn't exchange it for the world. The sun is slowly setting and the immortal knew that his visit would come into an end but he would back for another winter nonetheless. One by one, the Burgess kids' mothers started calling them and they had to say goodbye to their beloved immortal friend.

It was heartbreaking for Jack to see his believers leave but he knows that they won't stop believing in him _for now_. After a while, the Bennett siblings were the only ones left and soon enough, their mother started to call for them. "Jack I wish we could a lot longer but our mother's calling us." The brunette mumbled, wiping off the tears from his cheeks.

"Now kiddo don't cry. I'll be back this year's winter!" Jack reassured, trying to bring back the smile on the boy's face and it easily worked. "Okay. You promise?" Jamie asked for a confirmation. "Of course! Now off you go!" Jack shooed playfully, making both of the boys let out a hearty chuckle and Sophie cutely giggled. "Jamie! Sophie! Come home!" Mrs. Bennett shouted from their house, probably cooking dinner, and the siblings winced while apologetically looking at their friend. "Bye Jack. See you around!"

"Bye kiddos!" Jack waved as they slowly disappeared and went inside their warm house. His smile grew into a sad one and put his hand inside the pocket of his hoodie. "Wind!" He shouted, a mischievous smile sprawled across his face, "Take me home!" And the winter spirit was tossed in the air and glided through the sky, heading to his _home_.

* * *

The Bennett siblings arrived safely in their house and eat their delicious dinner. Jamie, being the first one to finish, went upstairs and flopped on his bed tiredly. A weary smile was painted on the boy's face.

Jamie solemnly swear to himself that he would never forget Jack, and as he grow up, he would tell Jack Frost's story to his children and to their grandchildren and the story would be pass on for generations to come. He slowly sat up and reluctantly changed into his washed pyjamas. The brunette would sleep earlier than usual, excited to dream about the Guardians or hanging out with Jack.

He looked to his left, glancing at the drawing he made a few days ago after his crazy sleigh ride with the white-haired hellion. He carefully rip off the paper from the wall and placed it in his desk. The 8-year-old brought out his crayons and draw an additional character for his drawing, mostly using the color white and blue. He then securely taped it on the wall once again before going to sleep.

Drawings are not long-lasting but Jamie knew that he should do something to express his brotherly love to the winter spirit.

* * *

Jack flew across the sky, eager to surprise Jamie tonight but as he approach the boy's bedroom window, he saw the boy sprawled in his bed, snoring softly. The blue-eyed prankster smiled fondly at the sleeping figure of the kid and quietly went inside. The immortal sat on the edge of the bed and stroke Jamie's chocolate-brown hair gently. He noticed that Jamie look a lot like his younger sister, from the looks to the enthusiasm to play with the teen.

Jack's lip brushed on Jamie's forehead, making him shiver and further snuggle in his blanket. The Guardian of Fun let out an inaudible chuckle and was about to leave when he saw Jamie's old drawing taped on the wall. He saw himself with Jamie suspended in the air and Jack noticed that tears suddenly stream down his face. The blue-eyed boy let a hearty laugh and grinned lovingly at the kid. He went outside, glancing one last time at his first believer before flying to Santoff Claussen. The prankster let out a _"WOHOO!"_ in the night sky, a smile hugging his pale face.

He can't seem to stop the tears of joy from flowing down his cheeks.

_The end._

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

It's short and lacked of detail but manageable. I wrote this after I watched the movie for the nth time. I got the inspiration from Jamie's drawing and wrote a little one-shot. Hope you like it!

Do the two R's. Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	2. Two New Believers

_Several years later…_

"Achoo!"

Jamie turned around to see his daughter, Jacqueline, carrying a medium-sized box. "Honey, what do you got there?" The brunette asked, his inquisitiveness not leaving him even though he's a fully grown adult.

He left his 5-year-old son, Nico, playing with his toys as Jamie attend to his daughter. "Were you at the attic again?" The man playfully angered at his daughter. "I'm sorry Daddy." The 8-year-old drawled in, looking at her newfound discovery.

Jacqueline Bennett, or Jackie–as what most people call her– has long, wavy red hair. She got her eyes from her father, the same chocolate-brown eyes. Nicholas Bennett, or Nico, has his father's brown hair but got his ocean blue eyes from his mother.

"Let me carry that for you." Jamie kindly offered. "No thanks Dad. I can manage." She declined politely and the three of them headed to the living room, curious as to what the box held inside.

Jackie blew off the dust from the top of the box, making the three of them coughed violently. "Don't ever do again, sissy." Nico complained, waving his hand to make the dust go away. "Sorry." She mumbled and slowly lifted the lid of the box. Jamie let out a shocked gasp.

It was his childhood stuff. There was still the robot he used as a bedside lamp. The flashlight he used to see the Guardians who were competing about who got the most teeth. He suddenly chuckled at the memory. There was his book about Bigfoot, the one Phil the yeti signed. And there was his drawing.

Slowly, his little girl brought out the drawing. She was careful enough not to tear it apart. There were yellowish stains on the edges of the paper. The coloring is fading and paper turned brittle. His children stared at him worriedly as he stifled a sob. "Are you alright Da?" Nico asked, gripping at Jamie's white collar shirt.

"Yes of course, Nico!" Jamie happily informed, wiping off the tears filled with memories and happiness. "Daddy can really draw." His son complimented, looking at the paper in awe. Indeed, his old drawing is very creative and detailed. Jamie became an artist when he grew up and earned a fair amount of money from selling his artworks.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Jackie pointed out a boy with white hair and was wearing a blue sweater while holding a shepherd's cane. "That, Jackie, is Jack Frost." Jamie smiled while carefully snatching the drawing from his redhead.

"I thought he's an old man." She mumbled and let out a hearty chuckle. Suddenly, something hit their living room window, making the three of them simultaneously turned. Jamie smiled at the thought and let go of the drawing. "Why don't we go outside and meet Jack?" And the two nodded eagerly.

They suddenly sprinted outside, making Jamie shout, "Don't forget your coats!" And they went back inside to grab a red and a green coat. He chuckled at his children's antiques and stood up to find a frame. "Come on, Daddy!" The two insistently shouted. "Fine. Coming!" The older brunette shouted back.

Jamie grabbed his black coat and went outside their snow-covered backyard. He easily saw Jack, perched on his staff, perfectly balancing it to the ground. His children were standing a few feet away from the winter spirit and Jamie knew that they still couldn't see the boy.

"Where is Jack, Daddy?" Nico asked, saddening a bit. Jamie let out a quiet laugh and crouched down in front of his two kids. "It's because you still don't believe in him." Jamie whispered, as if trying to tell a secret. "Make us believe then." Jackie pleaded, almost commanding his father. Jamie laughed again and looked back at Jack who had a coaxing smile plastered on his face.

"Close your eyes first," He whispered to his kids and they meekly obliged. Jack looked eagerly at Jamie's kid, already planning on what they're gonna do for fun. "Imagine a boy, with a mischievous smile on his face. He has white hair and wore a blue sweater perched on a shepherd's cane." He suddenly noticed his children opening their eyes. "Wait a minute, close it," He playfully commanded and got a chuckle from the kids.

"Now, what you're gonna do is more than imagining him but rather, believing in him. Jack Frost is a Guardian. And what does a Guardian do? They protect children, like you two. Jack is the Guardian of Fun and he protects children by, well, having fun." The father told, winking at Jack in the process. "Do you believe in Jack Frost?" And Nico and Jackie eagerly nodded. "Now open your eyes." And did what they were told to do.

The redhead and the young brunette gasped, ogling at Jack's presence. The immortal teen waved awkwardly. The two ran to Jack's open arms and they met a chilly embrace. "Hi Jack!" Nico cheerfully said. "Hi Nico!" He replied, ruffling the brunette's hair. "How did you know my name?" Nico asked, cutely tilting his head. "Santa told me so." Jack winked.

"You know Jackie… I'm not an old man." The white-haired hellion looked at Jamie's daughter, mischief glinting in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry…" Jackie hung her head. "Wait! You're the one who threw a snowball on the window?!" The redhead suddenly asked. "Yep. How about we have a snowball fight?" The Guardian offered, standing up and stretching his arms. "Sure!" The two simultaneously answered and they went about with Jack.

Jamie easily slipped away from them and entered his warm house. He shrugged off his coat and hung it, as well as removing the snow from his shoes. The artist went inside his office and found a picture frame for the drawing. He carefully put his old artwork in the frame and hung it in the living room.

"Jamie!" Jack energetically called out. "Hi." Jamie said, sitting on their back porch. The winter spirit imitated his actions as he hugged his staff. The kids were merrily doing a snowman without Jack's provision. "It's been a long time…" Jamie whistled out while the spirit heartily laughed. "Yeah. You've grown so tall while I'm stuck with my height." Jack playfully saddened and Jamie chuckled. Indeed, Jamie is now taller than Jack, nearly towering the boy.

"North is very happy that you named his son after him." Jack stated, making Jamie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?!" "Yeah. North's full name is Nicholas St. North." The winter spirit informed, staring fondly at his creation. "Oh my God!" Jamie choked out. Soon, a silence befell within the men. You could hear the laughter and the wind but not their voices.

"Jamie?" Jack asked, tugging the brunette's shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." The winter spirit looked away, not wanting to meet Jamie's gaze. "What for?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "For everything. For helping us defeat Pitch. For giving me two new believers. For still believing in me." The prankster whispered. "You're most welcome." Jamie replied, giving Jack a one-arm hug. Jack leaned at the affectionate gesture but quickly broke it.

"One last thank you."

"For what?"

"For naming your daughter after me." And before Jamie could answer, Jack ran off to play with his children, leaving Jamie dumfounded.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Jamie adjusted the aligning of the frame and smiled in satisfaction. He really love his old drawing. It's very precious to him. This drawing is the reason his children believe in Jack and it's the reason that he, too, believe in Jack. He turned off the light of the living room and went upstairs to say good night to his children and go to bed with his loving wife.

The children were tired after playing with Jack. They soon retire early to bed. Jamie already bid his son good night and was now sitting on Jackie's bed, stroking her wild red hair. "Daddy?" The girl sleepily called. "Yes my dear?" Jamie looked fondly at the girl as her eyes droopily closed. He thought that his girl already fell asleep but silence was easily broken. "Why did you named me _Jacqueline_?" Jamie was taken aback by his daughter's question. "Nico told me, he was named after Santa so what about me?"

"You were named after Jack Frost."

* * *

Dear readers,

Hello mates! I did a sequel. The ending is, for a lack of better word, cool. This plot bunny won't get out of my head and keep pounding me, ordering me to write it so I did. Hope you like it but there will be no more after this. Read Frosted Pen, I want to know your thoughts about that.

Read and review my good fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


End file.
